


VID: Feeling Gold & Cold

by se42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lisa is Beyoncé and Leonard is Nicki Minaj. (Background Leonard Snart/Barry Allen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Feeling Gold & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Feeling Myself" by Nicki Minaj featuring Beyoncé. Vid originally made in May 2015.

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/804275.html) //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/6404.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/zs-8iHw-e5M) //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/119646510974/the-flash-fanvid-lisa-leonard-snart-aka-golden)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file):

[WMV (18 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/feeling-gold-cold.zip)

[AVI (36 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/feeling-gold-cold.zip)


End file.
